The Pursuit of the Dragon and Their Slayer
by r3xr4pt0r
Summary: After the death of Makarov in Tenrou island Natsu decided to return to tenrou island eventhough it is prohibited by the new guild master Gildarts The fairy tail titania Erza have to bring natsu back to the guild for the sake of natsu's life. Natsu x Erza
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I made this story this story started from the moment on the manga at chapter 252. A tale of Natsu and Erza.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail.**

**The Pursuit of Dragon and the slayer  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: Return back to the Tenrou Island**

After the death of Makarov,the fairy tail member chose Gildarts as the new guild master. It was a hard time because the death of makarov leave a deep sadness in the guild, especially for natsu who saw the last moment of makarov was being assassinated by the kokuryuu - acnowlogia, a dragon, creature that he had seek for years….Natsu is still don't believe what happened in tenrou island, he was so close to get the information of igneel but what he found was the death of makarov instead. After the last s-class exam, no one is allowed to go around tenrou island, that rule does exactly made natsu frustrated because the only clue that he could get is ask to the kokuryuu he just wanted to go back to the tenrou island but now it is prohibited, it is already a month and natsu planned a strategy to go to the tenrou island.

Happy: Natsu…I just know that you wanted go back to tenrou island.

Natsu: yeah it is clear is not it….

Happy: but natsu even gildarts doesn't stand a chance against the acnowlogia…

Natsu:….it's only me…

Happy: what!

Natsu: I am a dragonslayer a dragon wizard….i will make that dragon talk! Of course after I beat him

Happy: I know you are a dragonslayer but…then natsu there is no guarantee kokuryuu is still there…

Natsu: I know happy but we'll never know that before we go….

Happy: …natsu….okay, I will go with you partner but there is another problem…only s-class fairy tail magician who knows the exact location of tenrou island…

Natsu: eeeh! Damn I forgot about that thing!

Natsu: wait!...(grinned)

Happy: what?

Natsu: I have an idea….please happy only you that can do this…

Happy: what do you mean?

Natsu: just do it like the first time you've stole the s-class mission

Happy; what do you mean!

Natsu; gildarts have a map of tenrou island in his cupboard steal it then we're done!

Happy: eeehh! Are you serious?

Natsu: yeah…

Happy: okay partner but you should promise….

Natsu: what is it..?

Happy: be careful…

Natsu just nodded his head while smiling to happy…then happy luckily success to stole the map…in same day that night. he returned to natsu and then overhanded it…natsu planned to go back to tenrou island using a small ship which he had bought from missions's money prize….actually he planned to go to the tenrou island in very early morning with happy…but he left happy alone when he sleep at the midnight.

Natsu: I am sorry partner I can't bring you into a dangerous problem such as this...

Natsu went alone to the tenrou island in the darkness of midnight he sail his own ship with the map on his hand...

Natsu: sigh I should bear not to get any seasick now...

(in the morning)

happy is just wake up from his sleep that soon he realized natsu is already left...he was so confused and at last he decided to run to the guild and tell everything that happened to gildarts...

Gildarts: what! Natsu overboard himself to the tenrou island! oh man! it couldn't be...he doesnt know the right location of tenrou island!

Happy: He knew...

Gildarts: what? How could it be?

Happy: Because we stole your map gildarts...

Gildarts: oh damn! You should have to be punished now happy! for disobeying order! But now what important is Some one should stop natsu ! And take him back!

Happy: please gildarts I and you know why natsu went there by himself….

Gildarts: I know it exactly happy, but it is still danger! that is the reason why it is a restriction to go to the tenrou island without permit. after all what natsu seek is the danger itself the kokuryuu…then I will go by myself...

(suddenly)

Erza: gildarts! please let me go...

Gildarts: Erza!

Gildarts: It can't be erza! You don't stand a chance against the acnowlogia….

Erza: maybe you right gildarts…but I will go to tenrou island not for fight that beast...but to take back natsu! I know Only s-class magician who will receive the permission from you gildarts, I am a s-class magician after all and beside that this guild needs you gildarts! Fairy tail can't loses their master twice...as if terrible thing happens. So please…Please let me go!

It was so silence in the guild….as the time gildarts about to give an answer t erza….suddenly gray, lisanna and lucy interrupt the moment and ask to gildarts to also let them go after natsu

Gray: Gildarts! Just let us go! Natsu is our friend we can't let anything happened to him!

Lucy: yes! Let us go to take him back to the guild!

Lisanna: yes gildarts! Please let us go! We can't lose nat…

Gildarts: shut up!

Gildarts breaks the moment….

Gildarts: I have made a decision I will let you go Erza…but it is only you!

Gray: But gild…

Gildarts: shut up! I can't let any other member of this guild in trouble because of this! Just like Erza said that who'll go is only a s-class magician!

Erza is just silence then smile a bit

Erza: do not worry I will bring natsu here!

Happy(crying): please erza..bring natsu back….this is my fault to let him go….

Erza: leave this to me….then gildarts I will go right away…(while walk away)

Gildarts: wait…erza make sure you two return here safely….

Erza:…..i will do my best then….

As Erza passed the gate there are some people waiting there…they are gajeel and wendy….

Gajeel: how is it going….

Erza: I will go….

Wendy: good then we'll have another sail to the tenrou island….

Erza: no…there is no "we" word it is only me…

Gajeel: what do you mean erza!

Erza: Gildarts only gave the permission to me….i realized he will only give the permit to the s-class magician….

Gajeel: then what about us!

Erza: I know you three are dragonslayers I also know the feeling of you when saw the dragon, just like natsu you two also wanted to know where your dragon foster parents are… but you two must realized even master Makarov have to be slained by the kokuryuu to saved us. Honestly I also trembled and so scared of that dragon….I shall go to tenrou island now not for fight the dragon but to take natsu home!

Wendy: you are wrong erza! It is not only about us the dragonslayer but this is about our friend natsu-san even though I couldn't meet grandine it is just okay… if natsu-san is save that is just enough for me….

Erza: I know wendy…I and natsu also have a same swear that we won't die and left our friends behind…I know natsu from far time from you two…. Because of that I couldn't let any harm to another member of fairy tail….beside that this mission is only given by gildarts to me…as the fairy tail titania…I have to execute every single order that given and punish anyone who break or disobey the rule….

Gajeel: sigh! ERZA SCARLET! Watch yourself! If you get back here without Natsu I will absolutely kill you by my fuck'in hands!

Erza just silence like usual till someone's voice break the moment…it was laxus…

Laxus: stop it right there gajeel, wendy…

Laxus: Erza just sign out the crap now!…stop natsu as soon as possible….and for you two….if you don't happy with the decision of gildarts I will tell gildarts to kick you two out from fairy tail…! Or I will have kick you two by myself…

Erza: enough laxus….Listen you two! Just leave this to me! I will back here with nastu and for you gajeel I will take your challange any time as if I can't get back here with natsu…

Wendy: Erza-san….be careful…I believe on you…

Erza just nodded silencely and walk away from the guild she went up to the magnolia's dock where she already prepared the fairy tail ship.

Erza: Natsu…..I Hope I do not late…..

**Yeah it is the first Chapter Hope you amused guys I am very sorry if there are still so much of grammar errors I am training my english's skill and hope can be better…. Thanks for read and please review…XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: okay this is chapter two I will start to put the relationship here...I have asked a beta reader for this one, hope the grammar errors would be minimized.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail**

**The Pursuit of the Dragon and their Slayer**

**Chapter 2: A Storm in the Sunny Island**

At the fairy tail.

Lucy: I cannot believe what will happen if we lost Natsu and Erza...

Lisanna: Lucy-san I believe in Erza...she is very strong...She is the one who always stop Natsu and Gray when they fought...and took a draw fight with mira...we knew it...she definietly will take natsu return...

Lucy: Lisana you seem to be very believe in Erza...

Lisanna: Natsu always waited for this moment...to meet a dragon again...we also know Natsu is a kind of air head...now he is up to meet his own funeral...I also really want to go...but it seems it can't be...

Gray: yeah...what we can do is believe in Erza that's all...

Lucy: yeah Gray...(Natsu..Erza...I hope you two get back safely…)

Meanwhile Erza is sailing the fairy tail ship towards the Tenrou island. She sit in a chair while reading some articles which explained about dragon myths...

Erza: I heard lot of dragon myths...which told the power of dragons who controlled the ancient magic powers...But I have never been believed before I met the acnowlogia...now I believe those things are not only myths...

Erza is Remembering when natsu fought jellal for her in etherion tower... while she reads an article about dragonslayers

Erza: Natsu...he is a dragonslayer he is the one of few peoples who might stand a chance against the dragons...I saw his real power when he fought jellal in the Etherion tower...but for enhanced his own power he had to ate etherion that time...it was a foolish act but it did works that time, it seems a dragonslayer state is a condition that may could not be controlled anytime...it seems it needs some addition or special condition to reach that state...ugh, however...I cannot let natsu fight the acnowlogia...it is too dangerous!

Meanwhile Natsu is got a seasick...soon he realized that Something bad will be happen

Natsu: Hooeeekkkkhhgg...oooooooohhhh darn...it! I could not stand a chance against the seasick...damn why I always stuck at this travel-sick bussiness...ohh...

Natsu:...wait...is there the fairy tail ship! ohh damn it! Some one followed me! Daaammmnnnn I should bear this sick!

Natsu speed up his ship with his dragonslayer magic to escape from the fairy tail ship but Erza is also prepared for that she turn her armor into the Giant's armor and pull out a giant oar which she had made before she sail then she swing it right away in the ocean resulting a massive acceleration for her ship. It was a massive chase until something happened.

Natsu: Sigh! Heeaaaaa!

Erza: Natsu Stop it! I won't let you go any further!

Natsu; I wont!

They racing along ocean until the tenrou island is entering their sight, Soon they realized that the weather is not supposed to be like what they see…

Erza: wait, the weather…damn what is this? the cloud is not supposed to be dark here! As long as I know the climate of this region made Tenrou island always hot…sigh!whatever! I have to catch that annoying Natsu!

Natsu: what? Dark cloud? It seems rain gonna start soon! I have to reach the island as fast as I can!

Slow but sure they are closing to tenrou island, the island is much larger and larger in their sight…not only the island but also the unfriendly weather. Meanwhile Erza is right behind natsu now.

Natsu: what! Even the ocean is raging! It is not only a mere rain it is a storm!

Erza: Stop it right there Natsu!

Natsu: What! Erza! She is already right behind me!

Erza changes her armor into the blackwing armor he jumped from her ship and fly to natsu's ship!

Erza: Natsu! Stop it! In the name of the guild I have to stop you now!

Natsu: there is no correlation of guild and this problem Erza! This is my own problem!

Erza: You are a fairy tail member you should have to obey master's rule! That's the correlation! there is a restriction to go to the tenrou island but you still do it! beside that you stole the map from gildarts! You have to be punished!

Natsu: I am sorry Erza….this is my only chance…to meet igneel…I wont stop eventhough I should fight you here! In the raging ocean of the Tenrou island COME ON! I will take you on ERZA!

Erza:…it seems I have no choice but to defeat you here…I warn you for the last time Natsu come home quietly or I will have to crush you here…!(while turning her armor into the flame empress armor)

Natsu: hmph...I prefer to be crushed here!

Natsu and Erza are about to clash in the raging ocean but suddenly a giant sea wave crash their ship, Natsu and Erza fell into the ocean and their ship crashed to the rock of tenrou island then broken heavily. Natsu is looking for Erza in under water he found Erza unconscious and wounded heavily her head is bleeding and it seems her hand and her legs are dislocated he tried to save her inside the raging ocean luckily the ocean's wave push them to the shore of the tenrou island, Natsu crawls the Tenrou island's rock with one arm while the another one holding Erza.

Natsu: Damn! At last I safe here…I never imagined things gonna be like this…I got some wounds…but this is okay compared to Erza she is unconscious and wounded heavily it seems her body collided the rocks by hard back then, however I have to treat her now….it is gonna be very worst if that dragon show up…

Natsu diligently take care the unconscious Erza, he even become half naked because he used his own vest and scarf for erza's blanket and a substitution of a bandage it was 3 days had been passed since the storm at that sunny island...the weather is returning hot...along that 3 days he also sought the acnowlogia but he did find nothing...he also tried to find makarov's body but he also failed...at last natsu made a grave statue for makarov there...he stood alone and remembering every single thing which happened to him...

Natsu:...daaammmn! why things turned like this? I have made my way all the way back to here! then what I found..? NOTHING! sigh...master Makarov...as if I could talk to you once again what will you say? Are you going to punish me...?

Suddenly natsu hear some one's cry painfully... it was erza's voice...Natsu immediately running back to erza he realied that Erza has been awoken

Erza: aaaauugh...ouuchh!

Natsu: Erza! Erza!

Natsu Stare to Erza with his innocent face like always...he dont stop asking her condition,but it was odd because erza didn't reply any words...her expression is becoming confused instead

Natsu: Erza are you okay! how's your feeling? Are you feeling better now? what's up erza is there anything wrong..?

Erza:...ummm...are you talking to me...then who is Erza...is that my name?

natsu: WHHW...WHAAATTT!

**yeah that's the chapter two I think I stop at this point, hope you guys amused...next time I will really put the relaationship of Natsu and Erza thanks for read please review, if there still so much grammar errors I am so sorry both I and my beta reader have a deadline schedule hope soon will be better. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: yes this is the chapter 3 I will really put the relationship part here! read and review, enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**The Pursuit of the Dragon and their Slayer**

**Chapter 3: ****A cute scarlet flower**

Erza: who is Erza? and who are you?

Natsu does not believe what was just happened...he just thinking this is maybe one of Erza's tricks for take him back to the guild.

Natsu: Erza...i won't let you play a joke with me take this!

Natsu is about to pull out a punch, but before he executed his punch Erza screamed and shut her own eyes, Natsu just very shocked he actually knows that even a wounded (real) Erza will able to dodge or block that punch...Erza is about to lose again her consciousness at last she fainted again because of that shock her body fell right to Natsu's shoulder, Now Natsu is really - really do not believe what happened, the fearsome Erza had became a defenseless girl ...he put Erza back into bed-position...then he stare to Erza...

Natsu: oh my...Erza...Pardon me this is my fault all of problems which made you like this...now what can I do? Our ships are broken completely we cannot return to magnolia what can I do now…?

Natsu went into the Tenrou island's forest for finding some food and fire woods he catchs some fishes and collecting some fruits...when he is returning to Erza he saw Erza had been awaken but she is in a danger he saw some wolfs around her and about to attack her the defenseless Erza just can't do nothing...but crying out.

Natsu: What Erza!? What are you going to do with her!? "Roar of The Fire Dragon!~"

Natsu's Roar successfully repelled the wolves…but Erza had not stop crying but she cry harder instead she's face show a deep fear in Natsu as soon as Natsu walk closer to Erza….she shut her own eyes while crying when Natsu has already in front of her….suddenly her eyes opened widely as she shocked that Natsu hug her so tight…..

Natsu: Erza…I am sorry…this is my fault…I know you dont remember anything now…but please believe in me…I am not going to hurt you…please listen to me….

Erza: are you really - really won't hurt me…?

Natsu: huh..I will really hurt you if you do not believe in me now….

Erza: what!? anyway…it seems I have no choice but to believe you

Natsu: Okay Erza…this is so hard for me...to explain everything from the start….

Natsu starts to explain the situation to Erza…during Natsu's story, Erza become so surprised and even do not believe about her true identity.

Erza: so I am a magician…a knight magician..? more than that I am a s-class magician in your guild..?

Natsu: It's not my guild but it is "our" guild…Fairy tail…(while pointing his finger to the fairy tail's mark on his arm)

Natsu opened Erza's arm bandage to show her the mark…

Natsu: This is your own mark…Erza…ahh..no I mean Fairy tail's Titania - Erza Scarlet…now…do you believe in me…?

Erza:…umm yeah…one more thing what is this place…and why we are here…?

Natsu:…lot of things happened here….this place is an island named Tenrou island…this island is the Fairy tail's holy ground…here's the location of Fairy tail's 1st master Mavis grave…this is a holy ground where every year the S-class test being held…

Erza: so now the test is being held…? I am so confuse why I am still here you said I am already a S-class magician…and why I am here now?

Natsu is silence for a moment then stare into Erza's face deeply and then silenced for moment. He grip his own palm tightly.

Natsu: Yeah…just like I said lot of things happened here….Erza…lot of things…

Erza so confused for what happened….slowly Erza move closer to Natsu…and stroke his face gently…

Erza: I understand now…even though I can remember nothing now…at least I know I have a friend good friend like you…and you don't need to tell something that you can't tell to me right now…do not push yourself now….thank you I feel safe with you now…

Erza hugged Natsu gently try to calming down the confused Natsu…slowly but sure Natsu is calmed down,

Erza: After everything I still do not know your name…can I know your name…?

Natsu: oh yeah..how fool I am, afterall I haven't tell you my name yeah…my name is Natsu…Natsu Dragneel…

At the Fairy Tail, the storm that raged the Tenrou island is moving to fiore's land…the fairy tail members gathered in the guild…

Mirajane: 4 days had been passed after Erza's departure…Gildarts…what we have to do now..?

Gildarts: I know….but we have to believe Erza….beside of that…we can do nothing for now…this storm is not an ordinary storm…just as the news that spreaded out this storm came over here from the Tenrou area…this is a storm that happening once in 150 year…

Gray: we have to do something Gildarts….! If this storm came over from Tenrou island it means Erza and Natsu had fight this storm already…we can't be such coward Gildarts! You said yourself a Fairy tail Master when you knew other member in danger!?

Gildarts: Shut up! I do not need an annoying comment like that…I never wanted to become the master of this guild! Every single of you that chose me! And now I am the one who'll take the decision and responsibility, I know this situation! You should think about yourself Gray…as if you are a really - really Fairy tail Mage…you should believe in your friends…I think you know Both Natsu and Erza…they are strong…they won't be killed by this storm that easily…I know exactly that you are really – really worrying them…but you should see the fact with open mind…we can do nothing but wait the storm subsided for now…I guarantee you soon when the storm end…we will sail to Tenrou island as fast as we can!

Gray: Sigh…I understood Gildarts…I'm sorry for my ras act, but what I'm worrying about is not about the storm…I think you know what I mean…

Gildarts: I know exactly what is you're talking about the Acnowlogia isn't it? We can do nothing but hoping they are okay…we know Erza….she always can take necessary actions.

Lucy: Gildarts…Natsu told me that even you didn't stand a chance with that thing…how could you said that Erza could handle that thing….how could you...!?

Gildarts: I know Lucy, I am sorry for this…at the very start I am the one who wanted to took Natsu back here…but you also know Erza….she stopped me then asked to let her go instead, you should know Erza's true intention when she said only S-class magician could go…she just did not want all of you get involved in this…she knew that she may not return again here…but at least she could put all of you, her friends out from the danger of being killed by that black dragon…but it's not that simple for me too…I do not want to lose Natsu or Erza or whoever in this guild again…she also gave a message to me….in her message she said I have to protect everyone, in this guild…Fairy tail…as the master of this guild just like master Makarov and the other previous master, Lucy…and every one…I am sorry maybe I do not able to become an ideal master of fairy tail…

Lisanna: No gildarts…you did your best….you deserved to be a master…beside that I know Natsu and Erza, They are an unstoppable combination when it comes to a necessary…you were right, what he could do right now is waiting this storm subsided and believe in Erza…

Mirajane: yes…Lisanna was right I've been rivaled Erza for years...and I know she is strong…so believe in her that she will bring Natsu back….to our guild…TO FAIRY TAIL! (while rising a punch up!)

Entire members: TO FAIRY TAIL!

At the Tenrou island…Natsu and Erza sit togheter around a camp fire

Natsu: it is night already…I think you must take another rest Erza…tomorrow I will find a way to go back to the Fairy tail…do not worry you will be on my guard….

Erza: Natsu…may I ask you something…I have a title as a Titania, do you have your own title…

Natsu: umm yeah I am Natsu Salamander…the fire dragonslayer of fairy tail…

Erza: Dragonslayer….what is that mean?

Natsu: at this rate I have to tell everything don't I…? no matter you looks different now, you are still the smart Titania Erza…eventhough you got an amnesia you are a still very detail in investigating hehehe….

Erza: but…just like I said you don't have to say it if you-

Natsu: don't worry Erza in the end, I have to tell the situation anyway….

Natsu tells everything to Erza what happened from the very start…

Erza: so….I came here to stop you….that's the story…?

Natsu: I told you…this is my fault…I am sorry, now I am ready whatever the punishment will I take…at least I promise you to bring you back to the guild…

Erza: I saw you when you fought that wolves….you are so strong…if I really - really came here to stop you….does it mean I have such great power just like you?

Natsu: Believe it or not, Erza…one of my purposes is to beat you some day….okay…now I think the time for sleep Erza…

Erza just being silenced while looking into ger own hand palm for a moment when hearing Natsu's answer…

Erza: Natsu…can I ask you a favor….?

Natsu: what is it?

Erza: tomorrow teach me how to use my own magic…

Natsu:…what? I can't promise you... magics are not same to each other there are different initiations there… but okay, I will try to teach you what I know, enough for now …take a rest Erza…

Erza: okay…but one more thing to ask….

Natsu: what is it?

Erza: how's my magic looks like…?

Natsu: huh…it is a requip magic…

Erza: requip..? tell me more about it!

Natsu: then choose, I'll answer it now or I won't teach you use your own magic tomorrow?

Erza: Okay okay you win…I'll go sleep

Natsu: good….

The sunrise appears in the next morning at Tenrou island Natsu is still sleeping...he felt someone strokes his head gently, he saw Erza's face smiling to him in the first time he opened his eyes he was so surprised even his head is laid at Erza's lap...he suddenly rise up away from Erza...his face is blushing red.

Natsu: Wha..what are you doing Erza..?

Erza: I only want to comfort you...it seems you are very tired...beside it I want you wake up now hehe...remember? you will give me a lesson today(while laughing a little..)

Natsu: oo..okay…I will give you what I knew…but first I will look for food Erza…we need a breakfast before practicing a magic…

Natsu just about to leaving Erza for seek some food but suddenly Erza grab Natsu's arm and she does not let him go…

Natsu: Erza what are you doing? Let me go…!

Erza: please… don't let me here alone…

Natsu: why Erza..? it is gonna be okay…It wont take a long time…I can guarantee you this location is safe…away from beasts…

Erza: no…please I just hate to be alone…

Natsu just blushed out when he hear that words out from Erza's mouth with a kind of puppy face…

Natsu: okay okay, you win, but let my hand go…

Erza (while grinning): okay…

Erza and natsu take a morning walk through the island, until they arrived to the part where acnologia destroyed.

Erza: this is odd…

Natsu: what are you talking about?

Erza: we just passed a jungle but now what I see is just a large empty field.

Natsu: don't be such fool, this island is just unique…

Erza: No, what I feel from this part is…somehow I feel there was a big destruction around here…

Natsu: yeah…I know your intelegence won't disappear. Yes it is destruction, I told you so I came here to ask someone who did all of this thing.

Erza: do you mean the Acnologia thing…?

Natsu: yes…that thing.

Erza just don't believe what just she saw, now she's imagining how rude that Acnologia could be.

Erza: that thing must be very enormous…

Natsu: yeah…it is, anyway Erza let's go we'll have our breakfast.

Natsu and Erza sit around a fire burn some fish and vegetables that they gathered around the island.

Erza: your magic is convenient Natsu, you just can make a campfire in a second.

Natsu: uhh, that's an unnecessary praise…Erza…

Erza: hahahah, okay okay…by the way Natsu, that scarf of yours, it seems very good one…where did you get it…?

Natsu: this scarf I got it from ig..neel…

Erza: Igneel? Who's igneel?

Suddenly Natsu is silenced hearing Erza's question he spacing out for a moment he thinked about igneel. Seeing Natsu is spacing out that moment, Erza then pick a scarlet flower near her and put it in natsu's ear, and gently kiss Natsu's cheek. Suddenly Natsu's face become so blushy red.

Natsu: Wha..whaat are you doing Erza!?

Erza; I kissed your cheek! (Lol…)

Natsu: I know! Why are you do that and what is this flower!?

Erza: You are spacing out when I asked you about Igneel, it seems that scarf is very important for you, I told you somehow I don't like for being alone…so I want you keep that flower as important as your scarf. So you won't space out again. Promise me okay (while letting out her little finger)

Natsu is so blushed for what happening he can do nothing but to cross his own little finger to Erza and say "okay". For a moment Natsu don't believe what is happening that time he never thought he would find this level of cuteness in Erza, now he spaced out again for a moment but now with a blushing red face.

Erza: hey look the fish is good enough

Natsu (spacing out): ….

Erza: Natsu, Natsu! Ohh your spacing out again…hehe (grin). Natsu say aaaaa-

Natsu : what what! Stop that Erza!

Erza: Come on eat this hahaha.

Alright guys, it seems you guys wanted an update sorry to take so long for this, I hope you all Enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
